In a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, long-term evolution (LTE) has been standardized for the purposes of further increasing high-speed data rates and providing low delay, etc. (non-patent literature 1). Furthermore, for the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and higher speed, successor systems to LTE (which are called, e.g., LTE advanced (hereinafter, “LTE-A”), and FRA (Future Radio Access), etc.) have also been considered.
However, in recent years, due to reduction in cost of transmission devices, technological developments have been actively carried out with respect to machine-to-machine (M2M) transmission, in which devices connected to a network which automatically control by mutual transmission without the use of human hands. In particular, 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) have made progress in the standardization of MTC (Machine Type Communication) optimization among M2Ms as a machine-to-machine cellular system (non-patent literature 2). It is conceivable for an MTC terminal to be utilized over a vast range of fields, e.g., electric (gas) meters, automatic vending machines, vehicle bodies, or other industrial machines, etc.